Carry On, Simon my version
by Snowgirl42
Summary: Wrote the entire plot in a new way after the scene when Baz is saved from the numpties by his aunt. Totally different and a different ending too. Includes POVs of characters. Lots of dialogues, drama, danger and SnowBaz! You're gonna love this if you loved the book. Please correct my mistakes and review chapters. START READING DON'T WAIT. Simon Snow and Baz Pitch for life!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's** **Note: Hey y'all! This is my first fan fiction story so if there's grammatical mistakes or anything please let me know. Also, the characters solely belong to Rainbow Rowell and I just made a change in the plot. I love Baz and Simon so much that I had to write a fan fiction on them. Hope you like!**

 **This story starts from the scene when Baz was rescued from the numpties by his Aunt Fiona.**

 **Baz**

"Front seat is for people who haven't been kidnapped by numpties," aunt Fiona says.

I groan and get in the backseat. Aunt Fiona just saved me from numpties who had kidnapped me in the woods while I was busy draining a deer. I have advanced hearing abilities. A perk of being a vampire. The night I was kidnapped, I have no idea why my hearing skills did not get along with me. I am a shitty vampire. Hell, if I'm telling anyone I've been kidnapped my numpties and kept in a coffin for 2 months straight. Honestly, I don't know how I've survived.

Maybe it's the thought of _him_ that kept me sane. Blue eyes, bronze curls, cute smirk, confused face with a light sprinkle of freckles.

Simon Bloody Snow.

My roommate, my arch nemesis, and I'm in love with him. I have no idea how that happened, maybe in our fifth year when he used to follow me everywhere. I'm supposed to hate him. Kill him. He's the Mage's Heir, and so an enemy of the Pitch family. And yet there I was, thinking of him to keep myself sane. Never can anybody know of my feelings for him. Especially not him. I know I can never get him so why bother? I'll just keep on hating him.

"Let's take you straight home and get you some rest. I have no idea how your father will react and don't count on me to get you out of trouble this time around." She doesn't say it but I know she thinks it. I'm a shame to the Pitch family.

"But Fiona I _have_ to get back to Watford. I'm already lagging behind in 2 months' worth of work. It's be a miracle if that Bunce girl didn't already take my rank as first."

"I'm not hearing any of that. Besides you need to get your rest." I didn't argue with her. Every muscle in my body was aching from being crammed in that coffin.

I decided to attend Watford when I was feeling better.

 **Simon**

I sat with Penelope in the library reading Magickal History. Penny was asking me questions about the Formation of the Coven in 1957 and I wasn't paying attention since my mind was wandering some place else.

"- plans of the Coven – Simon, are you even paying attention? You know this test counts for a quarter of our grade and we really have to do our best since this is our last year."

I jerk my face up from my palm. "Sorry Penny. I try but I really don't understand this stuff."

Penny lets out a sigh. "This is about Baz isn't it?"

"Penny – yeah. I think he's not coming back because he's busy plotting my death. He's probably going to bite me and suck me dry, you know, since he's a vampire and all."

Penny lets out an even longer sigh. "Simon! He's not a vampire. Besides, do you have proof? And even if he is, what would you do? And shouldn't you be happy he's not coming back?!"

"How can I be happy when he is planning my death?!"

Just then Agatha, comes and sits next to me. I haven't talked to her since school started, just _hellos_ and _heys_ whenever we'd see each other in the hallways. The last time I'd seen her before vacation was in the woods, holding hands with Baz, and doing who knows what. I didn't get to confront them since me and Penny were sucked out of the woods by the Humdrum at the exact moment. But I'm pretty sure they've seen me and Penny.

"Hey Simon – Penny," Agatha starts nervously then looks at me, "I was hoping maybe we could take a walk outside?" I glance at Penny. I know what she's thinking. Maybe Agatha wants to justify that event with Baz and apologize.

"Alright, lets go." I glance once more at Penny. She just shrugged.

We go outside and walk along the ramparts. The silence was getting unbearably awkward so I decided to speak up. "So… how are you doing?" I tried to ignore the fact that it sounded like a question in a question.

"I'm – fine. There's something I need to tell you." She instantly looks down at her hands.

 _Oh I know what you're going to do_ I thought _you're going to apologize and I'm not going to make it easy for you._

"Yeah – go on," I prompt her.

 **Agatha**

"Yeah go on."

I thought this was going to be easy. Now I'm nervous and kind of feel hot in this cold weather. How can I tell him I want to break up with him? He's always been there for me and now I want to hurt him? But I've thought about it. I'm not really _in love_ with him. I've always loved him as a _friend_ without realizing it. And I want us to be friends. I don't deserve a guy like him. Finally I speak up.

"Simon, I don't think our relationship is serious."

There's a confused look on his face at first. Then his eyes go wide.

"Is – is this about… about _Baz_?" he stammers yet his eyes are filled with rage and doubt.

"No… maybe partially," I didn't feel like lying, "but the actual thing is I'm – I'm not in love with you." I stopped to let him process that. Now his look softened and he looked worried. "I love you as a friend and will always keep loving you that way. So I think we should break up."

"But – but I love you," he partially shouts.

"Do you really?"

He stops to think for a moment and holds my gaze. His expression returns to doubt.

"Just what I thought," I say.

"I know you're doing this because of Baz. He asked you to. It only makes sense. That evil git, he won't stop making my life miserable. What-"

"No!" I cut in and look at him with slight disgust. "This is my decision. Don't make him part of this."

Now he looks at me with disgust. "I guess now I don't need any explanation of what you were doing in the woods with him." He turns and walks away. My face turns pale.

"But Simon I'm not lying," I jog after him, "I still want us to be friends though…"

"Agatha… please. I've had enough for today," he says and walks away faster, that expression of sadness not leaving his face. That expression which will haunt me for some time.

 **Simon**

Agatha broke up with me. Never have I ever thought that would happen. But she made me realize something. I never was in love with her. Sure I liked having her around and joking with her and complaining about my roommate but that's what friends do. Maybe I should tell her that we should be friends after all. But right now I'm too confused or tired to deal with her.

I've told Penny though. She said she knew it was going to happen eventually and Agatha isn't worth my time (not that I used to give her my time, probably why she broke up with me).

So right now I'm in bed trying to get some sleep but I couldn't. There's so much going on that I needed to clear my head. I decided to go out and walk in the cool breeze for some time.

Just as I opened the door to go out, a figure rushed inside and fell on top of me. I was stunned and realized my eyes were close. Then I looked up at the face hovering over mine.

 _Baz._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Baz**

I went back to Watford after 3 days even though I didn't fully recover. But the idea of giving away your rank in class to someone else didn't sit well with me.

I entered my English class looking all smug. I had to make a good impression and give them what they expected of Baz Pitch. Sure enough, all of them stopped listening to the teacher and gaped at me like fishes. Agatha Wellbelove _actually_ stood up. I looked over at her and smirked coolly which made her blush. I'm not really into her. She thinks otherwise. Whatever.

I realized I made a mistake by coming back. I got tired as heck after the day was over. So I decided to go back to my room and get a good rest. I had to get there before Snow or else I'd have to asnwer all his questions related to my whereabouts for the past two months. Also, trying _not_ tolook at him is an exhausting endeavor so I decided hurrying up is a good idea.

Standing in the corridor I didn't hear any voice coming from my room so I rushed inside to finish up and get to bed. Unfortunately (or maybe fortunately?), in my attempt to rush inside I fell on top of you-know-who.

 _Way to go Baz Pitch_ I thought, _so much for avoiding him._

I sneered. Because I was way too tired to see this idiot. Because I hated him. Because I hated what the sight of him did to me.

He must have been as surprised as me because he had his eyes closed and when he _did_ open those beautiful blue eyes, he scowled at me. I could have punched or kissed that scowl right off his face but chose neither.

"Why Snow, I was hoping for a better reception since you obviously missed my presence for the past two months," I said looking down at him. My black hair fell on his face. That's how close we were.

"Where were you, Baz?" he asks looking suspiciously at me.

I glare daggers at him and get up. Any more seconds wasted in this position, I will end up doing something we both will regret. " _None_ of your business."

"You don't have to tell me. I already know you were busy plotting my downfall. Just so you know, I'm not letting you out of my sight."

I shrug as in to say _I don't care_ and head into the bathroom.

 **Agatha**

I finally work up the courage to talk to Baz. In my English class I deliberately go and sit next to him. He might have flinched but I pretended not to notice.

"Hey Baz," I start with a flirty smile, "haven't talked to you in a long time. How are you?"

"Fine"

"Great, I was hoping we could talk about what happened in the wo-"

"Agatha-" he cut in, "look… there's nothing to talk about."

"But I want us to be friends and maybe even more…"

"We're already friends," he said the word 'friends' like he was talking about vomit.

"But – but you don't understand. I'm not with Simon anymore-"

He started to look tired with the conversation. "You guys should work that out yourselves," he said as he got up walked towards the first bench. Before I could go behind him, our teacher came in.

I pouted angrily for the rest of the class.

 **Simon**

Its been months since I've been summoned by the Humdrum (why in hell would the most evil wizard of all time name himself like one of the characters from My Little Pony?). And I'm not even a teeny bit near to defeating him than I was last time. I decided to ponder this over with Penny. Right now I'll focus on my oncoming exams.

I sat alone in the library since Penny was busy tutoring some first years.

After I was done studying all that shit about gross magickal creatures, I started to head out of the library. That's when I saw him.

 _Baz._

In the restricted section of the library.

 **A/N: Hey! So I'm gonna upload a little slowly since homework and exams and all *snorts at self*.**

 **But I really would appreciate it if you guys could review or criticize my writing or whatever. I know I write shit, but it would be better to get confirmation on that from y'all. *kicks myself***

 **OKAY UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. BYE!**


	3. Author's note (read this)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

HELLO!

Yes. Yes I'm not dead. You probably thought I gave up on this story but I haven't. Giving up these characters is next to impossible.

So I've written this note to inform y'all that I won't be using this site for posting my fics since they take a lot of work and editing is a tough process.

I'll be moving this work as well as posting new ones on my AO3, tumblr and Wattpad accounts since those are much easier to use.

You guys can read my fics on those sites whichever is convenient for you.

Also thank youuu for the likes and reviews!

I'll let you know of the accounts next month since I have some of the most important exams of my life (lol) going on this month. Wish me luck! Byeeeeeeeeee!


	4. Another note

HEYYYY. So my exams are done and currently I'm on a short vacation.

Like I said in my last note, I'm going to stop using this account. So here's my AO3 handle:

user: **bazforlife**

I dunno how to give links to text here (another reason why I don't like this site), sorry you're gonna have to go there yourself lol.

I have changed the title of the story to **Same Universe, Different Words** because I'm not at ALL creative.

Currently I've only posted the first chapter with some dialogue editing and the second will be up soon. Right now I'm working on the third chapter.

Later I would also give a link to my _tumblr_ handle.

Thank you all for supporting this story and thank you once again for your reviews. I would really appreciate it if you would support my writing on the other sites.

Thanks again,

Signing out,

 _Si._


End file.
